The all-knowing journal
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: Well... It was a birthday present, and he was happy. Didn't mean he knew what to do with it, but he was happy. Didn't mean he knew why that girl kept staring at him, but he was happy. Didn't mean that he knew why he kept seeing ghost or why he turned yellow when using chakra, but he was happy. And hey, in the end that's all that mattered, right? And at least he had someone to tell.


**The all-knowing journal **

**Chapter One: A questionable to do list**

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

**_10/20. Twelve thirty-two p.m; Academy _**

Just how exactly was he supposed to feel about this thing?

A grey front and back, spine black, the faint smell of burning tea leaves and ink, words written in kanji in the front spelling _journal, _and pages that were as green as murky swamp water on a summer day.

He frowned.

Minus the how exactly he felt about this thing, he didn't know what to do with it. Of course there was Danny who told him to write something, anything, within the contents of the pages, going on afterwards to complain about his writing and just how terrible it was to the eye. Then said if he couldn't think of something to write he should write about something to think when afterwards he found him staring at his _birthday present_ in uncertainty, which afterwards he replied saying if he didn't want it then give it back when he found said boy holding it at arm's reach as if it were something akin to a bomb.

…

However…

Naruto liked the thing, that's why after the days his birthday passed he kept it.

He never quite expected to see a gift from Danny of all people true, and when he did he expected it to be more on the edges of coal, but that little thought of his was gone now. Realizing that the weird and sometimes scary man had a heart…

Maybe.

Probably.

If you squinted your eyes a little then yes, made him smile and say a thank you which if you knew him was something hard to do.

Problem was he didn't know what to do with it, or how to begin to write in it.

A list?

Well yes that did seem what Danny meant.

But…

How?

He wasn't the type to sit around and write things. Action, the very foundation of his shinobi code even before he came to this academy was the thing he did best. Action, with the stamina that left chūnin in the dust, spoke louder than words. Action, is the thing he was about and would always be about.

Things like being calm and collected wasn't his cup of tea.

When you are calm and collected in his opinion you become Danny, which was something he wasn't becoming thank you very much. The man had his moments of surprising him true, but then he had his moments of _surprising him _also.

He never quite thought someone could speak about darkness so much and Danny…

Well Danny was just being himself because only he could speak that way, and Naruto would like to keep it that way in other words, because one Danny was enough in this world.

The man spoke monotonously a lot of the times when they talked, and anytime they did so happen on rare occasions - when he believed the boy to be smart at those strange rare occasions - talked about the Konoha's forces it tended to end on a stale note.

There was also that hint of jealousy he saw whenever the man decided to open that eye of his as they talked about Hiruzen on some _real rare occasions_, meaning once or twice, which tended to make the boy regret pushing said Hokage to the last straw when it came to being himself.

As he realized a little too late that if decided not to be himself on that day, at that hour, when Hiruzen was kindly asking him to stop goofing around and go to class, he wouldn't have found himself with dread in stomach that he couldn't describe why it was there when the Hokage walked him through the halls in the administrative part of the academy that led to one of his advisor's doors.

Now minus that scary face that popped into his head just now of when they met for the first time, something continued to bother him...

Why did he bring this thing with him today?

Again he wasn't the type to sit down and write things or take notes, and he didn't have to bring this journal thing with him to school either.

It was his lunch break right now. He should be focusing on eating or thinking about going outside in the sun, and yet here he was now… Still in this classroom sitting at his assigned seat with a bento-box untouched right next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you like tomatoes?" from hearing a certain playful giggle nearby him he turned his eyes away from the confusing object only to stare at the girl of his affection.

Even now as he felt his quick beating heart sink in the pit of his stomach, eyes starting to remove themselves from that lovely pink flower of soon to be his only to stare at the thing that had her and the other girls attention glued, and jealousy beginning to boil where he thought his heart sunk to…

He couldn't be mad at her.

It was like the dastard had a spell on the whole bunch of them or something, but he still couldn't find the heart to be mad. Sure his soon to be pink flower was something the others called a fan, and sure he received a few too many blows to the head from arguing with her _prince; _however he couldn't find it in that heart of his to be the least bit of angry.

Yet that didn't mean it didn't tick him off, especially when he realized said dastard was only eating a tomato, something that through the beginning of time people couldn't decide which side it was on.

Vegetable or fruit?

He couldn't tell himself from it looking like a fruit but tasting like a tasteless vegetable.

Either way he hated it all the same, mostly because his lovely pink flower didn't even like fruits or vegetables - same for him - so what was the big deal?

Grumbling to himself when he found the image of his pink flower looking at another to be the sadness of his now grilled organ, he turned his eyes back to that confusing object that would have been staring right back up at him right now if it had a pair of eyes.

With eyebrows knitted together and a frown making its way onto his face, taking a deep breath Naruto grabbed the pencil next to him and opened the journal to the first page.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dear Journal,_

_You have no legs my acquaintance, meaning you cannot walk beside me like a friend. _

_You have no eyes what so ever, meaning you have to use the senses you do have and enhance them to reaches I can't even describe. _

_You cannot communicate to me, meaning you're something akin to a mime that I have to tell secrets and hopes to now, regardless of the fact that clowns, jokers and what you are pretty much scares me senseless._

_However… _

_You are a gift._

_A gift from someone I'm not sure I could call a friend nor a clown, joker or a mime. Even if I'll admit he's closes to the last._

_Do you know what that means?_

_You don't?_

_I can't tell if you can or not, but doesn't matter either way because neither can I._

_Back to that someone that gave me you who decided that I was horrid, just horrid at writing. Meaning now that I have you I should prove that I'm not and that in fact I'm the amazement that brought the amaze in the first place to the thing called writing. _

_I'm guessing you're a bit confused, so let me try to break it down for ya._

_My dream is to become Hokage, had been since I was five years of age. But how could I become such a thing when one of my soon to be adviser's looked down upon my writing…_

_The darned dastard._

_(What he should hope for is that I let him keep that job of his from after questioning me in all my orange glory.)_

_So!_

_Let's start this thing why don't we. You're here and I'm finally sitting down with a bit of a calm, so let's hope for the best I don't turn into that Danny, yes?_

_Now…_

_A list…_

_A list…_

_Hmm._

_This is a tad more difficult than I previously thought it would be._

_First I guess I should tell you my name, and maybe my hopes as well? _

_Yeah, that sounds like a good plan._

_The name's Uzumaki Naruto – Konohagakure's very own future Orange Hokage, so don't you forget that, yes? _

_Right now I'm in the Academy – Age fourteen, soon to be graduating in the next year or so…_

_Depending really._

_…_

_While I don't like to admit it, I haven't been the brightest student in this place… Failing for the second time took me down a peg or two in realizing that and also hurt my pride somewhat._

_…_

_But not to worry! I still got a shot of being a shinobi and then it'll only become much easier after that. _

_I mean, having a sensei and stuff, who realizes that I have the potential to become one of the greatest. Becoming a chūnin soon afterwards and then a jonin. Finally taking that hat away from the old man and then becoming Hokage!_

_Afterwards I'm going to laugh at Danny's face right in that band aid face of his, as I tell him I achieved something he couldn't do in his lifetime!_

_Shouldn't be too difficult._

_So the only thing I need to worry about for right now is this academy and how exactly I plan on passing and finally getting myself a sensei._

_But that unfortunately is the hard part._

_…_

_My chakra is hard to control most of the time and to put it bluntly, I don't know how to mold it properly without something strange happening to me or strange things happening around me._

_Glowing yellow, wind surrounding me as if it had a mind of its own, destroying forest growth, destroying training grounds, watching weird portals opening up, fainting then waking up in the hospital, having random headaches, hearing voices in my head, having images of the Yondaime waving at me, seeing ghosts, having images of the Shodai waving at me, and so on._

_It's weird…_

_Or at least that's what I would have thought in the past, but not anymore. It's happened to me so many times now in where I'm saddened at myself that it's become second nature._

_I would have thought it was awesome in the past to suddenly glow yellow, because you know, Super Saiyan, because you know…_

_Become a Super Saiyan._

_That's about it._

_But then…_

_Well…_

_When you find your eyes straining themselves at the fact that you're pure yellow all the time with weird tattoos markings on your body…_

_Well…_

_It kinda loses its charm. _

_Now in days I just hope that I'm not some kinda alien, but even that I'm starting to have doubts over that._

_With Hokage that should be dead waving at me and ghosts appearing and then disappearing, I have to wonder about these things now. I mean, I don't know my parents, old man seems to be keeping secrets, and I don't want a brother I don't know about suddenly popping up sometime in the future asking why aren't these humans killed._

_I already have enough on my plate as it is. And I don't even like space to begin with._

_I guess the first order of business would be trying to control that chakra of mine's, and also, here's to me and you that I'm not an alien by the way._

_So…_

_Step one – Chakra control._

_…_

_Hmm…_

_Step two – Become Hokage._

_…_

_Wait…_

_On second thought…_

_Sakura._

_Sakura has got to be there right by my side before I do that._

_So…_

_Step two – Become number one in class._

_That way I can see that saddened look on the Uchiha's face, and that lovely pink flower can realize who she really loves._

_Score one for the Uzumaki!_

_Then…_

_Step three – Become Hokage._

_…_

_Wait…_

_Uh, I don't think it works like that._

_Step three – After passing the exams, have two people follow me around, get a sensei who realizes my amazement, and then become a chūnin, and then a jonin, and then become Hokage._

_…_

_Hmm…_

_Wait a second…_

_Last time I tried chakra control exercises four percent of the forest area was destroyed around me._

_…_

_Step one – Find a secret base._

_That way I can keep all my shinobi tools there, anything cool I find along the way, and be able to train in peace. Best of all it'll be like I'm some sort of spy on a secret covert mission or something. And besides, shouldn't be too hard finding an abandoned lab in Konoha, and maybe if I were to decide to spice it up a little, maybe put some orange and the like I could have my own secret base of operation._

_And best of all, all my pranking tools I could make into cool gadgets and what not, and then the enemy won't know what hit them._

_Step two – Then I can work on chakra control._

_Step three – And afterwards become number one._

_Just wait for me Sakura, I'll show you whose number one in this class. _

_Step four –_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

…

You ever feel like you're being watched?

Turning his head slightly upwards his eyes found themselves staring at a book. And a little over that book they found themselves looking into the milky white eyes of a girl who ducked her head under that said book when she realized the blonde haired boy was staring at her.

"…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_…_

_Well that was strange now wasn't it? __Hasn't been the first time that… Strange girl has stared at me and I don't think it'll be the last. _

_I __don't know how to feel about that s__ince most people usually stare at me…_

_But her's is different._

_She tends to blush, a lot, so much so she sometimes faints when I'm near or if I stare at her long enough._

_…_

_Hey Journal?_

_I think that there girl is a spy._

_What if… What if she's working for Danny?_

_Just..._

_What if ya know?_

_If she's working for Danny then what does this mean?_

_…_

_Journal?_

_I'm going to have to redo this here step by step list now._

_Step one – Get to know the enemy the old fashion way._

_Step two – Find a secret base._

_Step three – Then work on chakra control._

_Step four – And afterwards become number one in this class._

* * *

**This story will be a part of my Scientist Destruction project, a project of mine that features Naruto as an evil scientist. Since this story is rated as humor/friendship, this will be more on the lines of mad cackling, and lightning in the background sort of story.**

**How did you guys like Naruto's personality? Hopefully it wasn't bad or anything, and was good…**

**But if it was just means I should try harder in the future.**

**And yes, yes Naruto did in fact fail the academy three times, meaning he should be older than Sasuke and Sakura, meaning when they were twelve he should have been fifteen.**


End file.
